The Empath
by Dragonnin
Summary: How would life be for a blind Naruto... Who is not truly blind? How will having access to the gentle fist affect him? And what of his sister ralts? Only clans have access to Pokémon eggs of a specific type, and random' eggs will be given to non-clan ninja
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON

Naruto was happy, he was turning three today, and was reveling in the joys of family life. He looked over to his sister, Ren, at two, was tiny, almost infantile, she wore a white gown along with being very pale, her hair, blue was in an ever present bowl cut, with her red horn poking out the front. He sent a thought to her and she giggled. One of the positives of being in an empathy family was that you get a near telepathic connection with each other, he smiled as she giggled, bubbly as ever, their mother, Mitsuko was tall, had on a odd dress that was white except for the front where there was an opening revealing a green inside, with a green sweater top that extended down her arms, with a u cut. She had a red protrusion on both her front and back sides, with green hair that reached her shoulders, and had a single strand running down her face.

He perked up even more as he felt a familiar presence approach the house, just on time for supper it seemed, as his mother took the pot off the stove, and started to serve Naruto's favorite, ramen. Mitsuko set the table and served the food just as Akihiko walked in through the front door, nearly being tackled by an ecstatic Naruto yelling, "Daddy is home, daddy is home!" Akihiko smiled as Naruto did this. He was somewhat shorter than the average adult, but seemed to have a full body jumpsuit on with a white bottom and a green top, he had similar protrusions to Mitsuko, and had an odd grey mohawk, he also had natural blades on his arms that retracted and extended based on need.

He set the container that had Naruto's cake on the counter, before sitting at the table, with Ren and Naruto on either side of him, and his mate across the table, everyone murmered, "Itadakimasu." Before digging ing, Naruto practically inhaled the noodles while the others ate much slower, with Ren trying to copy her brother… While cute, Mitsuko admonished her doughter, and told her to eat slower as Nartuto practically radiated good feelings.

Suddenly, the mood in the room shifts as a presence was felt, or rather a group of presences, all headed toward their home, it wasn't the fact that they were aproaching that bothered them, but rather the intent, Akihiko dissapeared in a flash of blue, as Mituko stood. Naruto and Ren huddled behind their mother instinctlively. They did so just in time, as a group of kunai entered the the window, speeding toward their mother, who stopped most of them with her tekelekenetic abilities. However, a few made it through, her years of not training becoming her downfall as kunai puctured her front, as her consciousness faded, she felt regret that she failed to protect the children, she had realized Akihiko had gone already, she would go to him now…

Ren and Naruto were frozen; their mother's body protected them from the volley, and now was trapping them beneath it. They would scream but they couldn't, shock was taking over, but the room seemed to darken as a man dressed in black Anbu gear came into the window. He chuckled darkly as he looked the room over in delight, it seemed that their idea had worked; following the inhuman ninja had led them directly to where the demon boy lived, along with the Pokémon traitors. He jumped in walking over to the body of Mitsuko, and kicked her off the children; both flinched, showing that they were alive.

His dark smile widened, he would enjoy this, he whispered, "Perfect, now I can kill the Kyuubi and the traitor brat in one go!" he drew his ninjato, he raised the blade slowly, relishing the fear he saw them emitting, but he grew angry when he saw them calm down, "why you little…" he started to bring down the blade only to have it blocked by a fellow Anbu member, in a dog mask.

"You!" He growled out, "How dare you interfere with me?" He demanded, not noticing the electricity covering the man's hand, until the hand punched through his chest. His anger vanished, along with his heart…

Kakashi turned toward the children, only to find the place empty his eye widened but then he turned and sighed with relief, then walked to the now crying pair, he saw a lot of blood, but that was understandable, then he saw a small amount of blood on the tip of the blade used by the rogue Anbu member, that shouldn't have been so…

He quickly put a sleeping genjustu on the children, so he could remove them from the scene, he stood for a moment, in memory of one of the last of his friends, but his Zoroark, Daisuke nudged him as a reminder to hurry up, he was a short hominid wolf man like creature with a long ponytail with red hair and eyes, but black fur.

He bagan his checkup on the children, he looked Ren over, nothing wrong with her… He looked to Naruto and realized instantly where the blood came from, he flinched as he saw the holes where eyes used to be, it seemed he hadn't been on time after all…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own _Pokémon_ or _Naruto_

Chapter 1: Family Planning

Sarutobi was upset, not only had one of his trusted Anbu operatives betray a direct order; he attacked those he was assigned to protect! This was going to be a long night if it continued like this, but he wasn't called the professor because he was stupid, no, as he watched Naruto be treated, he was already forming a plan to help protect the bow and the last remaining remnants of the Namikaze family.

He had already sent messengers to each clan; he would need a meeting, preferably tonight. As all this processed through his mind he was writing names of doctors down. He could not believe that only one was willing to operate on the boy, and most of the doctors here knew Minato! He couldn't very well fire the doctors, they were needed in a ninja village, but he could dock their pay enough to sting their income to the point that they may be less able to afford most of the luxuries that they had.

The doctor stood, dark hair kept short waving slightly, looked to the planning Hokage a raised brow, "I've done all I can do for the child, although it will be some time before the bandages can be removed from his eyes without risking infection, and I would love to know what you are planning to do with the boy."

Sarutobi smiled at the doctor, "Takeshi, I need to find a place to put the boy where there will not be any of the village ninja around Naruto, where he will be protected, especially from loyal ninja who go AWOL. Who do you know who can do that and has a large amount of ninja who could perform this task?"

Takeshi showed surprise as he whispered, "the clans."

Sarutobi nodded as he looked to the children, both were sedated, just enough to keep the conscious mind asleep, he watched as Ren started to twitch and moan in her bed, as though gripped in a nightmare, he saw Atsuko, his Infernape look toward the infant Pokémon slightly motherly, and he nodded. Atsuko started to move forward but stopped in surprise when Naruto sat up, pulled out the IV in his arm slowly and patiently, before hopping out of bed, stumbled as his inexperienced legs took his weight and toddled to Ren's bed, before climbing the side, expertly and hugging his sister, bringing her into his arms, protectively as he started to cry, releasing some of his pent up emotions, as well as his sister's.

Sarutobi glanced down in sadness, before whispering a message to Atsuko to get Haishi and his wife, Kiku, along with their partner Pokémon, Gorou, a Lucario, and Esmeralda, a Medicham. He wanted to get them acquainted before he dropped a bombshell on them. They may not take it well, but then again, Haishi was a friend to Minato, he may be glad to do this, given the circumstances…

Atsuko nodded as she jumped through the window… Causing an explosive sigh from Sarutobi, why could they never use the door? His eyebrow twitched as he felt a presence at the window.

"Yes Kakashi? What do you want?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well I did have a mission report for you…" he said as he looked at Naruto.

Sarutobi smiled as he took the report, Then frowning as he went over it, reading the details of the evening slowly, making sure to go over names of those involved. He closed it as he looked to Kakashi again, wiping a stray tear as he spoke, "I'm sorry you had to see that, I know how you felt about them. Naruto just finished treatment."

"How is he? Kakashi asked eyes downcast.

"He is going to get better, eventually, because of his bloodline, he may actually see better than before. Final statement is that damage to both is more emotional than physical, so it may take some time before they heal fully."

Kakashi looked to the children kindly, "Who are you sending him to? You aren't sending him to the Uchiha faculty, are you?"

Sarutobi looked to Kakashi in surprise as he demanded, "What makes you say this Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned, "He smelled of Hizoku."

Sarutobi frowned as he began working on some paperwork. If he keeps this up, we may have to have him killed for high treason against the village, along with his clan."

Kakashi nodded, "I hope you don't have to do it, hmm, you have approaching guests, I should leave." He then vanished in a swirl of leaves as Haishi and Kiku walked in, with Hinata trailing after, clearly nervous to be here, with Isamu, a Riolu following behind her. Haishi raised a brow at the swirling leaves, and then looked to the Hokage.

"You requested my family, Hokage-sama?"Haishi asked, calmly looking around the room, eyes resting on the bed Naruto and his sister were on, he noted the bandages around the boys eyes, and his own widened. "Lord Hokage, what happened to Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed, "There was an attack on the Namikaze clans last residents, these two are the last that remain. "If neither can continue the clan, it will be lost forever, the reason I asked for your assistance is that I see an opportunity for Naruto to become immensely powerful as a ninja. With his bloodline he has a feel for chakra, both internal and natural, which is why Minato was so successful with the toads. I think he has potential now with the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style, as this perception will be his only one available, along with his empathic abilities, he could develop the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga even further than before".

Haishi couldn't be more shocked. So this was Minato's secret? It would explain his success with making new jutsu though, along with the way he seemed to be able to enter his Sage Mode at any time, giving him a huge boost in perception and power.

"Why have you called us here Sarutobi? If you wish for him to enter the Hyuuga compound, he will need an arranged mairrage with one of the Main branch of our family…"

"Already taken care of." Sarutobi spoke quickly, "Minato knew you were going to have a daughter, Haishi, and he already filled out the paperwork to arrange a mairage between Hinata and his own son." At this he presented the paperwork to Haishi. Along with adoption papers, "Just sign here and it will be finalized."

As they spoke Hinata had toddled to the bed Naruto and Ren were on, silent. And gestured to Isamu to help her up, he did, she landed almost on top of Naruto, with Isamu following.

Naruto sat, head facing straight ahead, whispered "hello, can you tell me your name? I am Naruto, and this, is Ren."

Hinata smiled slowly as she whispered back, "this is Isamu, and I am Hinata, what happened to your eyes?"

Naruto shivered for a moment, before smiling widely, deciding not to burden her mind yet with what happened, he said, "I had an accident, oof!" Ren had elbowed him, she quickly reproached him mentally before he frowned then nodded, sad again, "I was attacked, my parents were killed, and me and Ren-chan are the last of our entire family. The same man who took our mother also took my eyes."

Hinata gasped at this, as did Isamu, feeling a sadness emenate from them, as both started shaking, newly reminded of their misfortyne, they felt a pair of arms wrap around both of them as Hinata and Isamu embraced Naruto and Ren, respectively. Ren cried loudly, tears running into Isamu's fur as she buried her face in his chest. As Naruto simply froze, feeling worry surround him from the girl who hugged him, he flushed slightly, embarrassed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kiku smiled at the children as she watched Haishi sign paperwork, she walked to the bed. She cleared her throat, and all four children jumped. They looked to her as she began, "Hinata, I see you have already acquainted yourself with your new brother, what do you think of him? Naruto, would you be willing to come live with us?

Naruto was shocked at the offer, he would get to live with these nice people? He wasn't sure what to say, but Hinata beat him to it, "Naruto seems nice, so does Ren, can they have the room next to mine?" She asks quickly, with childish innocence, not realizing the future implications it could have in the future.

Naruto looked up, "Could I please do so Kuku-okaasan?" He then flinched as he tilted his head up, in pain, he then focused. "Kuku-okaasan, your eyes, there is something wrong with them! They have a dark energy in them!

**Hehehe, how's that? Sorry, couldn't resist a cliffhanger, please PM or Message me if you see a problem, thank you! Suggestions are welcome^^**


End file.
